Currently, in order to ensure high reliability and to implement load sharing, a site usually accesses a network of an operator via multi-homing. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a site accessing a network of an operator via multi-homing. In FIG. 1, two sites, site 1 and site 2, respectively access the network of the operator via Edge Devices (EDs) of their own to implement interaction.
P2P (Point to Point) channels are established between the edge devices located between the sites to enable communications between the sites. The P2P channel can support Virtual Private Lan Service (VPLS), Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE), Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL), and Media Access Control In Media Access Control (MacInMac), etc. As shown in FIG. 1, the P2P channels are established between ED1 and ED2 of site 1, and ED3 and ED4 of site 2.